Una ¿QUÉ?
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Serena está enferma y Darien la llama para saber cómo está... un pequeño malentendido por teléfono. One-shot.


Ok, este es el resultado de un día entero sin internet ni tv... está inspirada en algo que le pasó a un par de amigos míos que son pareja y en verdad fue graciosísimo en el momento. Espero les guste :)

Y a todos los que leyeron mi otra historia, muchas gracias y ya se viene el cap. 2 con la respuesta a sus lindos cometarios :D

* * *

><p><strong>Una… ¿qué?<strong>

Darien había trabajado todo el día y ahora tenía que hacer turno en el hospital. Solía hacer turnos tres veces a la semana y esta era una de esas veces. Serena no había estado sintiéndose muy bien desde hace algunos días y él no había podido ir hoy a ver cómo se encontraba. Y aunque sabía que ella era un poco – o bastante – exagerada, no podía evitar preocuparse. Marcó su número en su celular… beep, beep…

"¡Darien!" el grito de emoción de su novia lo hizo saltar un poco y alejar instintivamente el teléfono.

"Serena, no había podido llamarte antes…" se disculpó Darien.

"Pensé que ya no me querías" Serena comenzó a llorar, con ese llanto tan característico, que era más gritos que llanto. Eso no era bueno para la jaqueca de Darien.

"No, Serena," El pelinegro presionó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz "no es eso, es que había estado muy ocupado."

"Hmm, está bien"

"¿Te has sentido mejor?"

"No exactamente" hablaba en un volumen un tanto más bajo que lo normal "hoy fui al doctor"

'Claro, y yo soy arquitecto, ¿verdad?' egocentrismo inevitable.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" Darien había comenzado a revisar unas fichas para aprovechar el tiempo "¿está todo bien?"

Él sabía que estaba todo bien, no había chica más exagerada que su novia.

"Me pidió un montón de exámenes"

'Típico' era casi un código secreto entre médicos, pedían muchos exámenes para dejar tranquilos a los pacientes hipocondriacos.

"¿Tienes la orden por ahí?" sentía curiosidad de todas maneras "¿qué te pidió?"

"Sí, me pidió…" Serena trata de leer la orden "un perfil lipídico, orina completa… ¿y qué dice aquí?... e… elo… eso… eco… ecog…"

"¿ECOGRAFÍA?" Darien dejó caer sobre la mesa las fichas que había estado sosteniendo "¿te pidió una ecografía?"

"¡Sí, eso es lo que dice! No entendía la letra" rió un poco Serena.

"¿Una ecografía?" ¿Sería posible? "¿Por qué te pidió una ecografía, Serena?" Darien volvía a presionar con su pulgar y su índice el puente de su nariz. Definitivamente su jaqueca había empeorado.

Serena no podía estar embarazada, no, Rini no podía llegar todavía, era imposible ¿o no? Tal vez esa vez que...

"¿No se supone que eres tú el doctor aquí?" rió de nuevo Serena sacando al pelinegro de sus rápidas conjeturas "me dijo algo de matemática… sumas… ecuaciones… no, no… ¡cálculos!"

"¿Cálculos?" Darien no podía creerlo. Era lo más obvio y él, que era médico ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Para qué más iba a ser la ecografía? Dio un suspiro de alivio. "¿Cálculos en la vesícula? ¿Colecistitis?"

"Sí, eso me dijo" hubo un silencio "¿es muy malo, es grave?" Ahí estaba la exageración de nuevo.

"No Serena, es una operación muy simple y es muy com…"

"¿OPERACIÓN?" Ahí estaba su altísimo tono de voz de nuevo "¿me tienen que operar?"

"¿No te lo dijo el doctor?" 'Eso te pasa por ir donde otro doctor cuando tu novio es un médico' "Pero no te preocupes, aún hay que esperar los resultados de los exámenes".

"Está bien…" por su tono de voz Darien sabía que Serena estaba haciendo pucheros al otro lado del teléfono "¿cuándo me vas a venir a ver?"

"Estoy de turno ahora" pensó un poco, de verdad quería verla, aunque casi le reventara los tímpanos cada vez que se veían, aunque casi no lo dejaba respirar cuando lo abrazaba, aunque sólo hablaba ella y él debía escucharla… quería verla, la necesitaba "puedo pasar mañana en la mañana, luego de mi turno" sonrió al reconocer el efecto que ella tenía sobre él "¿estarás despierta a las nueve?"

"¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí, te lo prometo, me levantaré temprano" le encantaba oírla feliz.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que trabajar" miró la hora en su reloj, estaba increíblemente atrasado "dulces sueños Serena, te amo".

"Yo también te amo" le lanzó un beso por el teléfono "hasta mañana".

"Hasta mañana" y cortó.

¡Vaya, qué susto se había llevado! Todo por sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Serena moriría de la risa si le explicara lo que él había pensado, era definitivamente una tontería.

Pero… no estaría de más prevenir, para evitar que suceda de nuevo algo como esto ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme y déjenme sus reviews porfis! son más que bienvenidas las críticas :)<p> 


End file.
